


Sugawara no Akitada - The Other Side

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Ancient History, Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara no Akitada's point of view on the build up to his game against Sai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugawara no Akitada - The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my finals for Death Match.

#  [Sugawara no Akitada](http://phnx.dreamwidth.org/14762.html?thread=10666#cmt10666) ([The Emperor’s Tutor](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heian_period))

That young upstart doesn't even realise the position that he is in, the power that he's courting. The idiot, is a sign of the sickness plaguing the court, of young, lazy noblemen who care only for their own shallow pleasures instead of the responsibilities of their people.

At best, if he succeeds, he will distract the emperor into playing endless games instead of focusing on more important matters. With the dangers lurking across the seas, with the unrest amongst the land, this cannot be allowed. At worst, he'll be another weapon for the Fujiwara to utilise in the conflicts within the court. The last thing everyone else needs is for the Fujiwara clan to gain even more influence in the court, with the emperor already struggling to keep them in check.

For the sake, of his family. For the sake of the court. For the sake of the country. He can not give in, he can not allow that upstart to succeed. He'll risk anything; ulcers bleeding from the stress of studying late at night, death and dishonour.


End file.
